


Cold Waters

by SweetSugerApple



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Cold, Sickfic, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Muffet (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSugerApple/pseuds/SweetSugerApple
Summary: a stubborn sick sans and a worried papyrus(also in this Underswap version, sans still has his teleportation powers and still likes puns, only rolls and personality's are changed)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally part of a collection of oneshots that i did with my friend sansberry, but decided to also post it as its own.

Sans had been sniffling ever since he had returned home from his training session with Alphys, not only that but his skull was blushing a light aqua blue and he had been mumbling to himself whenever he thought no one was looking his direction.

But it was clear to see that he was not in the healthiest of states at the moment even if he tried to avoid the attention.

Sans had always been terrible at hiding his ‘secrets’ and emotions, even during the battle with that red eyed human it was clear to see just how much he wanted them to become their friend.

He had always been like that.

Papyrus watched the little blue skeleton as he stumbled around the kitchen pretending to be normal and healthy, it would have been hilarious watching him trot around like a newborn puppy if the situation was not this concerning.

“bro, maybe you should sit down for a moment, yeah? i can handle lunch” Papyrus offered after he saw Sans nearly slam the fridge door into his face as he opened it but luckily stepped back in time.

“OH, UM IT'S OK BROTHER, YOU DON'T HAVE TO” he answered sniffling.

“I CAN DO THIS, I'M PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF HANDLING THIS VERY SIMPLE, EASY TO DO TASK”

Yep, Sans was not good at lying.

Without any warning, Sans felt himself being lifted up into the air by a familiar feeling of magic before being gently placed into his brother's arms.

“PAPY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!” Sans demanded before cringing from a migraine right after from his own loud voice.

Papyrus frowned as he noticed that Sans clothes were extremely damp, not just in some particular spot, but everywhere, his shorts, shirt and even his bright blue bandana.

“sans, stop being difficult, you clearly sick” Papyrus stated as he began heading upstairs to Sans’ room.

It was neat and tidy like it always was and just as Sans liked it.

So Sans was mortified as he watched his brother practically tear off his blanket which he folded delicately this morning as he was placed down onto the bed and had the blanket tossed over him like a fisherman would do with a net.

“AH! PAPS STOP!” he whined as he untangled himself from his blue blanket but made no move to get up.

Dragging a chair over, Papyrus sat down next to him and glared directly into his bright blue lights in his eye-sockets.

“sans, tell me what happened in training today, why your clothes are soaked and why didn’t you say anything”

Blue sweat began to gather on his forehead as he was glared down the tall orange clothed monster

He was not ready for this at all.

“OH, UM I JUST REMEMBERED, I HAVE VERY IMPORTANT THINGS I HAVE TO RIGHT NOW OVER AT.. UM, ALPHYS PLACE, YES WE ARE GOING TO GO DO SOME COOKING! IT’S ‘PASTA’BLE THAT I WILL BE LATE IF I DON'T GO RIGHT NOW, SO LET’S ‘TACO’ ABOUT THIS LATER!” Sans stuttered trying to sidetrack his brother enough that he might be able to teleport way to safety while his brother was distracted.

But Papyrus was not falling for the bait, as much as Papyrus wanted to groan and throw his head back in agitation like he normally would.

He just continued to stare down his sick sibling.

“tell me what happened. right now”

Papyrus watched as Sans practically shrunk into himself and mumbled under the covers as he tried desperately to disappear from sight.

Eventually Sans gave up and looked to the side and reluctantly told his brother what happened.

“DURING MY TRAINING SESSION WITH ALPHYS, WE WENT A BIT OVER BOARD AND SHE TOSSED ME INTO THE RIVER” he mumbled feeling embarrassed and annoyed about how easily he was defeated even though he was holding back.

“she did what!?” Papyrus yelled causing Sans to wince and quickly try and calm him down.

“IT WAS NOT HER FAULT! I GOT DISTRACTED AND LET MY GUARD DOWN, I'M NOT HURT AND SHE HELPED FISH ME OUT, SHE WAS ‘REEL’ GOOD AT IT TOO” Sans tried to joke and lighten the mood.

“sans, just tell me what happened and don't say anymore puns, be serious” Papyrus stated, not feeling amused and Sans let out a small pout, annoyed by the fact that Papyrus was not playing along like he normally would.

“OK OK, AFTER SHE GOT ME OUT WE CONTINUED TO TRAIN, SHE WANTED TO STOP EARLY BUT I TOLD HER IT WAS FINE” Sans let his eye lights fall down to look at his slightly shaking hands.

“BY THE TIME WE FINISHED MY CLOTHES WERE ALMOST DRY AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE OK IF I WALKED HOME, BUT… I'M GUESSING THAT WAS A REALLY DUMB IDEA…”

“I ENDED UP FEELING HORRIBLE AND SNIFFLY BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO TELEPORT HERE BECAUSE I KNEW IT WOULD MAKE YOU WORRY SO I KEEPED WALKED WHICH WAS, AGAIN... A REALLY DUMB IDEA…AND.. AND I DIDN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU WOULD THINK I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND THAT IM… IM REALLY STUPID...

I'M SORRY” Sans said, sniffling as he looked up at Papyrus with bright blue glowing tears and his eye lights blown wide.

“what? no sans it’s ok, don’t cry please, what’s wrong? why are you apologizing” Papyrus asked as he got onto the bed next to Sans, trying to comfort his brother any way he could.

He lifted him up, wrapping his blue blanket around him and laid Sans against his chest as the small skeleton began to sobbed.

“CAUSE THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!” Sans shouted before whimpering and clutching his head in pain as Papyrus tried to calm him down.

“woah! sans easy there pal, you got to calm down, how is this your fault?” Papyrus asked cautiously.

“CAUSE I’M AN IDIOT, AND STUPID AND I... I” Sans could not finish as his voice was taken over by wet sobs and hiccups.

“I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE YOUR WORRY, BUT I ENDED UP MAKING EVERYTHING WORSE- CAUSE... CAUSE I WAS BEING DUMB AND A FAILURE OF A ROYAL GUARDSMEN” he cried hugging his brother’s midsection.

“oh sans don't say that, you're wrong” Papyrus hushed as he hugged his sick sibling closer.

“your none of those things sans, you're smart, and kind and so talented, yes maybe it was a bad idea to go out into snowdin while your clothes were soaked but that doesn't mean you're any of those things.” Sans looked up at him as he continued to coo and hush him gently, slowly beginning to rub his back as Sans began to relax more in his hold.

“you just got to start worrying about yourself first instead of others, especially if you're in trouble” Papyrus lightly scolded as he stroked the small skeletons check, wiping away any more tears that fell from his sockets.

“and i know for sure, above everything else that you are not at all a failure of a royal guard, if fact, i know for sure that in the future you are gonna be the best the world has ever seen”

“SO, YOUR… YOUR NOT MAD?” Sans asked sounding surprised.

“No sans, you're the sensational, soon to be royal guard sans after all, just… promise me you will never do something like that ever again? I might be a lazybones but you know i'll always be here for you right?” Papyrus said smiling down at sans as he giggled weakly at the pun.

“I MAKE NO PROMISES” Sans winked up at his brother before smuggling into up closer and letting his body finally rest.


	2. Chapter 2

“...P…. PAPS… PAPY?…” Sans called weakly as he slowly gained consciousness.  
  
  
His body felt so stiff and tense, his eye sockets felt heavy and his head felt like it was on fire.  
  
  
When no one answered his called he looked around in search of any sign of papyrus but found none, only the evidence that he had been there before.  
  
  
The chair had been moved closer, and there was an extra blanket and pillow in his bed.  
  
  
‘WHERE DID PAPYRUS GO? WHY IS HE NOT HERE?...’  
  
  
He moaned weakly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position trying to recall the events that had happened before he blacked out but it was mostly jumbled and fuzzy.  
  
  
He remember his brother saying something about soup, maybe he was cooking?  
  
  
Sans certainly hoped not, the kitchen always looked like a twister and ransacked the pantry and fridge every time the tall skeleton used it.  
  
  
Sans knew his brother meant well, but the tall skeleton could not seem to help but be forgetful and destructive in the kitchen.  
  
  
So much food gone spoiled after being forgotten on the counter, doomed to ether be lost to the bin or the dog, sometimes both.  
  
  
“PAPYRUS?... CAN YOU HEAR ME?” he moaned out weakly, he was really feeling bad and lightheaded and lonely, he really really wanted Papyrus to be next to him right now, it would not change anything, but just the thought of him being next to him and maybe even hold his hand through this torture would mean alot to him.  
  
  
So with a goal in mind he stumbled to his feet.  
  
  
He swayed dangerously but stayed upright through pure willpower and determination.  
  
  
“...IT'S OK SANS” he panted to himself as he began to make his journey to the kitchen where hopefully Papyrus was located  
  
  
“YOU… YOU GOT THIS.. I-IT'S JUST ONE FOOT… AFTER THE OTHER, EASY” he mumbled as he stumbled forward weakly, his breathing felt laboured already and as he were being weighed down, it like he had just consumed a weight from Alphys training session.  
  
  
His task got harder as he reached the stairs.  
  
  
Where they always that steep?  
  
  
He felt like vomiting just by looking at them.  
  
  
Soon Sans was inching his way down the steps, one at a time at a snail's pace, sans was fine with that, not everything was a race, he could take his time.  
  
  
However that logic jumped out the window as he heard his brother's voice float in from the kitchen.  
  
  
“i added the garlic already remember, but you just told me like 20 minutes ago to remove it…. oh, so i.... ok i get it, but if there was already garlic in there before why did i need to remove it?!”  
  
  
As quickly as he could Sans stumbled down the last few steps and speed as quick as his body could manage.  
  
  
Soon he was leaning on the doorway leading to the kitchen with his eyes wide with disbelieve.  
  
  
Papyrus was cooking, but it didn't look as much as a war zone as normal, the smell from the pot was actually… not horrible.  
  
  
“well what's the difference between a garlic clove and minced garlic? It's like the same exact ingredient… yeah i guess it would be gross to eat a whole one…”  
  
  
Looking over to his brother he noticed he was on his phone chatting with someone, was someone teaching him to cook? Maybe he could invite Papyrus to Alphys next lesson…  
  
  
Suddenly as he made to speak up he felt his magical stomach drop and a sickening sweet taste on his tongue, and before he knew it he was rushing to the sink and vomiting hard and gasping as vomit and saliva drooled down his mouth.  
  
  
Through his ringing vision he saw Papyrus flinch in shock from his sudden appearance and reach forward to rub his brothers back soothingly with calming reassurance  
  
  
“It's ok sans, just breath, just breath… that's it, that's it…” papyrus cooed as he peeled Sans off the sink and lowered him the floor gently which sans was thankful for.  
  
  
He felt far too weak to be standing and the tiled floor felt heavenly on his bones.  
  
  
“sans what are you doing down here? You should be up in bed resting, you know you shouldn’t be moving right?” Papyrus questioned softy.  
  
  
Sans could only hiccup with a slight sob, vomiting always hurt so much for him, he always wondered others felt like this after vomiting, or if it had something to do with his hp.  
  
  
“I’M SORRY PAPY, I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO BE ALONE… I’M SORRY” he whimpered as he whipped away glowing blue saliva and vomit with the back of his hand and blushing a bright blue.  
  
  
This time not just from the sickness that plagued his bones.  
  
  
Papyrus signed and leaned down to pick up Sans and carried him over the the couch before laying his head down gently onto the plush surface.  
  
  
“sans, don't go and apologie again, it's all ok.” his brother said as he patted his head in a soothing way.  
  
  
“im almost done making this soup, i think anyway, so how about you just wait here while i'll finish up ok? i'll be just right over in the kitchen”  
  
  
“...OK PAPY” Sans muttered, not wanting Papyrus to leave again to letting Papyrus slip from his grasp.  
  
  
Papyrus signed softly and leaned against the kitchen counter as soon as he was out of sight, taking care of Sans was much harder than he though.  
  
  
Sans did not have a good history with illness in the past when they were kids, he was sickly and weak, but it had been ages since he had last gotten sick and this would be the first time Papyrus would have to take care of Sans by himself.  
  
  
“Hello? Papyrus are you there” he heard a soft voice coming from his phone which he left on the counter.  
  
  
“oh shoot, sorry muff, sans came down stairs and vomited so i had to go help him” he replied to his friend Muffet.  
  
  
“Oh dear, the poor thing, is he alright?”  
  
  
“Yeah, he's fine for now i think, he’s resting on the couch, is this soup almost done, he lost a lot of content in his ‘stomach’ just now” he replied hoping that he didn't have to handle cooking anymore.  
  
  
He was making a soup that according to Muffet was a cold-busting soup called ginger chicken noodle soup, and was sure to make Sans feeling better in no time.  
  
  
But boy, did it take ages to make, it had already been 2 hours and 30 minutes and Papyrus swear to god that that had been the longest time he had ever concentrated on something work related in his entire life.  
  
  
“Well i guess, the soup is technically cooked now, the minced garlic is mostly just for flavour, just put it into a bowl and serve it to Sans once he is ready, you should have about 8 or 7 service worth of soup, so you will not have to worry about cooking for a while”  
  
  
Papyrus sighed with relief  
  
  
“thanks muff, you're a lifesaver”  
  
  
The spider giggled into the phone clearly enjoying herself.  
  
  
“Why thank you Papyrus, if you need any more help please feel free to call me again my friend”  
  
  
“ok, thanks, see you later muff” he muttered as he flipped close his phone before he could give the spider lady a chance to say goodbye and yell at him about his tab.  
  
  
Now that cooking was done he could now worry about other things, like the dishes he is going to have to face for once, and even before that clean up Sans’s vomit from the sink and make sure sans was good and comfortable.  
  
  
But for now, it was time to eat.


End file.
